Rememberance of the Fallen
by Glamouredravenclaw
Summary: The next in my series of Jilly Holiday stories. Lily is thrown a curveball with the loss of her father and step-mother, how will the young woman cope? I believe a young Mr. Black would like to help. Also, are Sirius and James really running away to Aspen together? Find out inside.


Lily looked at the floor with sadness, in such a way that most people couldn't even begin to understand. It wasn't the floor's fault, it wasn't anybody's fault but her own. The young redhead glanced around her room with distain, it was just so lovely, with the teal blue walls and the bedframe made out of an old door, and antique bedside tables that had been an engagement present from James' aunt. She wanted nothing more than to rip it all down, and paint the walls black so that her room looked like the inside of her heart at the moment. She heard footsteps coming up the stair and she got up to put on her pearl earrings, which were once again, too lovely for the wretched mood she was in.

She expected James' head to pop in through the door, but was surprised to see Sirius standing there. She nodded over at the man whom she believed that her husband loved more than life itself, but not as much as he loved her- as he had informed her the day he'd proposed. Sirius came over and revealed he was wearing a muggle suit, with oxford shoes, a black silk tie, and a purple shirt underneath. Not even his infectious smile could help her now.

"Come on now, Lils, it's going to be alright" At the sound of the dark-haired man's attempt to console her she broke out in another fit of tears and thanked Merlin she had applied the anti-smudge charm to her make-up minutes before. Because Sirius was wrong, nothing was ever going to be alright again. She shook her head and a part of her felt bad for ruining Sirius' probably expensive suit.

"I know, I know how you feel" Sirius soothed her with calming words, and she nodded. Sirius did know what it was like to lose a beloved family member, even though Regulus wasn't dead, Sirius mourned the boy he loved.

"He's gone, Sirus, They're both gone" Lily sniffled into the dark fabric of his suit. It would have been bad enough if her Dad and Step-mum Steph had died normally, but the fact they had died at the hands of Death Eater's themselves made the death cut even deeper. She felt as if she was the one that deliver the final blow to her family, because she couldn't save them. Lily's biological mum and Step-dad were still alive, but she hadn't really ever had a connection with her mother, as she was too petty and just like Petunia. Dave wasn't so bad, but he wasn't her dad.

"I know, Lils, I'm so sorry" Sirius held out a quill to her, just a typical feather quill. She smiled as he transfigured it into a beautiful poppy. He proceeded to pin it over her heart on the delicate black lace dress. Looking over at Sirius she blurted something out that she never thought she'd say:

"Sirius, since my dad's gone- will you walk me down the aisle" She asked him, gripping onto the lapels of his suit. He sat stock-still for a few moments, and immediately felt bad- he probably didn't want to. "Well, of course, you could still stand as James' best man- I don't think any force in the world could stop you… But I would really love it if you would"

"But… What about Remus- wouldn't you prefer him?" Sirius asked, his voice seemed to quiver as he spoke, like nothing lily had ever heard him say before. He had always been so confident around her, and even once she broke down his protective barrier, Sirius had always kept his cool.

"I love Remus, and Peter… and I do identify a lot with Remus" She said, Lily then grasped Sirius' hands and smiled through her tears. "But I want you to do it… When you and James found out what my sister said, it was you who proposed how to fix it, and what about the time when I almost failed astronomy! Sirius you stayed up with me for hours so I could pass that test"

Sirius nodded, but his eyes still seemed scarred, like he was man with a child's eyes. His lip quivered and he sniffled. Suddenly she realized, he was scared. Worried that he would let her down, but also touched in a way she couldn't have described in any language on earth.

"Besides James, you are the most important person to me… and I want it to be you to walk me down the aisle, Sirius." More tears welled up in both their eyes, and Sirius tried to speak, but found that he couldn't speak. Sirius just nodded and hugged the read-head who he treated as a sister, and nodded into the embrace. Lily laughed and hugged him back with gusto.

"Oi, what's this?" James asked from the door, he looked mad, but anyone who knew him would know he was bluffing. He smiled at the sight in front of him, happy that his Fiancée was laughing again.

"I've decided the weddings off and I'm running away with Sirius" Lily said with a light smile, as she got up off the bed and walked over to James. He enveloped her in a big hug and rocked her side to side as they embraced one another. Lily kissed the underside of his chin, and he smiled down at her.

"Hold up love, as much as I care for you- I'm still more likely to run off with James" Sirius said, as he stretched out on the bed, with his shoes and all. Lily nodded somberly.

"I know, I have nightmares about you both leaving me" She said, leaning into James' muscular chest.

"Oh, where do we go?" Sirius asked, his typical smirk suddenly crawling back on his handsome face.

"One time we went to aspen" James added, and Lily snorted as she broke away from him in order to find her black shoes (They were going to be late as it was.

"Oh I do hope it was in the spring, I'm not much of a Skier" The three of them chuckled, and after Lily found her shoes, they headed to the cenotaph. Lily stood with her boys as they saluted the veterans that served, like her father who had been in the Air force. She felt for all of the young men who had passed, who weren't much older than her. Lily and James knew they would be fighting the war soon, and suddenly, standing there with the poppies over their hearts, it all felt too real. The darkness was coming, and Lily prayed for the important people around her to stay safe. It was hard for her to face the idea of being remembered in a place like a cenotaph or a church graveyard, but as long as those she loved were safe, it didn't really matter, did it?

Another short One-shot for My Jilly!Holiday series, although it does contain very little Jilly…. Oh well.

The holiday is remembrance day. I found this prompt somewhere on FB or Tumblr and I loved it too much. Thanks so much,  
~FRG


End file.
